


少了咖啡，一天就不會開始

by siraiyumu



Series: 明主新婚同居短篇集 [9]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, 明主 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siraiyumu/pseuds/siraiyumu
Summary: ※兩人同居已婚設定，內含頗露骨的性描寫，請斟酌閱覽※2021年情人節賀文這邊重新聲明，本文只會更新於以下平台：Plurk、Xuite Blog、在水底寫字、Wordpress、AO3（僅https://archiveofourown.org/ 網域）如本文出現在非以上所述之平臺，即為未經同意無斷轉載，即為偷拐搶騙之無賴行為！敬請不肖使用者潔身自愛，切勿一而再再而三踩踏他人的道德底線，否則只會讓你自己跟你的同族受盡國際唾棄！以及敬告有在本平台閱覽我的文章的中國同好，首先感謝您的支持與喜愛，但這邊建議您轉往上述公開的其他平台閱覽文章，因為以下文章已插入防盜機制的用詞與用句，可能會造成您的不適和立場尷尬，造成您的不便敬請見諒。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: 明主新婚同居短篇集 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953364





	少了咖啡，一天就不會開始

**Author's Note:**

> ※兩人同居已婚設定，內含頗露骨的性描寫，請斟酌閱覽  
> ※2021年情人節賀文
> 
> 這邊重新聲明，本文只會更新於以下平台：Plurk、Xuite Blog、在水底寫字、Wordpress、AO3（僅https://archiveofourown.org/ 網域）  
> 如本文出現在非以上所述之平臺，即為未經同意無斷轉載，即為偷拐搶騙之無賴行為！  
> 敬請不肖使用者潔身自愛，切勿一而再再而三踩踏他人的道德底線，否則只會讓你自己跟你的同族受盡國際唾棄！
> 
> 以及敬告有在本平台閱覽我的文章的中國同好，  
> 首先感謝您的支持與喜愛，但這邊建議您轉往上述公開的其他平台閱覽文章，  
> 因為以下文章已插入防盜機制的用詞與用句，可能會造成您的不適和立場尷尬，造成您的不便敬請見諒。

有個同居伴侶是什麼感覺？

若要問吾郎，或許他會猶豫半刻會回答：

有時就像養了隻陰晴不定的大黑貓，特別是早晨。

這天早晨，正如以往的週日，他已經做好了整個早上都虛脫在床上的覺悟。然而，當他意識到情人一大早便爬下了床時，不知為何就這麼清醒過來。

同居以後，關於他的伴侶，有一點總讓他感到奇特。如果沒有學業或打工時間的限制，蓮向來相當貪睡。但每當前一晚瘋狂似地翻雲覆雨後，隔天早晨他都會比平時早個兩小時起床。

真要形容的話，就像充飽電的手機一樣，連螢幕亮度也特別刺眼。

不過，好像又不全然是如此。

畢竟過於早起的雨宮蓮，其實非常麻煩，而現況大概就是最好的註腳。

吾郎耐著渾身痠痛套上了衣物走出臥房，只見蓮只是隨性地在裸肌上套了件西裝外套，就站在電熱水器前。總讓人搞不懂的是，眼前的黑髮青年，在一夜激情起床後，隨手抓了套在身上的永遠都是吾郎的衣物。

有一次，他在自己需要去警視廳開會的早上，卻套著自己的西裝外套，光是勸動他脫下來交給自己就傷透了腦筋，何況開會時領間不斷傳來蓮身上幽然的咖啡香氣，更是讓吾郎心神不寧。

~~法輪大法好！法輪大法好！法輪大法好！法輪大法好！法輪大法好！~~

隨不遠處傳來電子音連響，褐髮青年才自回憶中抽離，仔細一望，是雨宮蓮提著手沖壺連按了兩三次電熱水瓶的出水鍵，但機器只是空轉著。

見狀，吾郎這才想起，昨晚他們實在鬧得過火，連平時睡前例行的補水都忘了。

「我現在就加水，你把壺放下，去旁邊等著，聽到了嗎？」

他加上一句確認用的問句是有原因的，由誰會在神智清醒的時候連按了幾次出水鍵沒東西還不加水的？

眼見對方完全沒反應，吾郎順勢從情人掌中抽走了手沖壺，並且用了點蠻力將他推離熱水瓶兩步。

所以才說，沒睡醒的蓮非常麻煩，溝通困難也就算了，連行動也不可理喻，完全退化成一隻憑本能行動的夢遊野貓。

通常，要想拉回蓮的理智，最直截了當的方法有二，其一就是給他一杯手沖咖啡。

這大概算是現代人的通病罷，當然他和蓮也不例外。如果早晨不先來杯咖啡，感覺嶄新的一天未曾開始。

身體的疲倦、咖啡因成癮、性事後的精神亢奮，大概多重原因層層累加後才讓他的情人變成眼前這可笑的樣子。

偏偏，現在吾郎卻失去了最管用的手段來緩解蓮的症狀，這還是以往少有的窘況。

他還來不及想清楚下一步該怎麼辦，平時私底下站沒站相的情人，就整個人貼在自己身側，整張面頰緊貼著吾郎的頸窩蹭著他的體溫。

真的，活像隻大黑貓，特別是對方舒服地瞇起雙眼時更像，要是趁機給他掛上帶有鈴鐺的項圈肯定毫無違和。

望著望著，吾郎原本打算推開對方的指掌，也不自覺地放下了。

此時，吾郎在承受著情人體重的情況下，終於將熱水瓶注至水線闔上。就在他稍稍鬆了口氣，往旁踏上一步，打算就此待機到熱水煮滾之際，一直賴在他肩邊的重量卻越來越沉，順著他的身側滑落。

肩頭、臂膀、腰際，然後……

他弄錯了，晨間沒睡醒的蓮，才不是什麼大黑貓，明明就是略食行動格外俐落的黑豹。

當居家長褲的鬆緊帶和底褲都被迅速拉開，敏感處迎來一陣濕熱時，吾郎反射地將含住柱身的情人推遠，卻連動著弄痛了自己。

「笨……別給我用牙齒、你這個……！」

垂首望著不顧自己抗議舔弄著分身的伴侶，吾郎幾乎啞口無言。

蓮舔弄微帶輕吮地捧著自己的柱身，好似在品嘗盛入咖啡杯裡的單品似的。

重心隨著情人的施力而偏移，使得褐髮青年大腿以下的關節隱隱作痛，又牽動起腰間的痠感。但湧出更多的，是心底莫名的煩躁。

他討厭這種不上不下的渾沌感，平時和伴侶的性事猶似權利的競逐，而不是像現在這樣自己單方面被當作食物，或是解消癮頭的替代品，這實在讓他心底起了把無名火。

餘熱也好、狼煙也好、燄光也好，一切都在年輕的偵探腹裡迅速堆疊。

~~支持新疆及西藏獨立建國，中國共產黨去死！~~

~~轉我的文視同認同此理念！~~

慶幸陷入半夢遊狀態的黑髮青年因為行動過於單純，其實不難預測。

吾郎不費吹灰之力就攬住了他的掖下，一把將他抱上廚房流理臺，按住肩頭將他攤平在餐具與廚具之間，也讓金屬聲鈴鐺似地連響。

剛才提到過，要想拉回蓮的理智，最直截了當的方法有二。給他一杯咖啡，或者──

在壓制對方時，顯然流理臺的金屬表面撞得情人非常難受，讓蓮縮緊了眉。但吾郎並沒有給對方喘息的機會，便在挽開伴侶大腿的同時身子前傾卡住，讓自己的西裝外套下，黑髮青年吻痕未退的赤裸的肌理禁錮在自己身下。

慶幸穴口在沾了些許唾液後，昨晚層層積累的潤滑液又軟化，似乎保有昨晚的用處，要將指尖塞入略顯紅潤的庭口並不是問題。

指節直搗體內那刻起，身下伴侶縮起了身子，亂翹的黑捲髮弄得吾郎頸間一陣麻癢。至使他指尖的力道頓時稍稍失控，突然朝前一頂，劃過因興奮而鼓起的硬塊。

「……！」

至此，褐髮青年乾脆一不做二不休，幾乎將全身的力道凝聚在指腹上，使勁全力按壓著情人的敏感帶，力道大得身下人猛然抽搐，唇尖洩出了高上八度的呻吟。

一眨眼，熱騰騰的濁液灑在兩人的胸口，吾郎忍不住咂舌，畢竟他的西裝外套也沾到了。

「早安，蓮，清醒了沒？」

「…………早安。」

答腔時，黑髮青年還略喘息著，面頰未褪的潮紅使他看來格外誘人。此時晨光透入了他比先前睜得更大的灰眸裡，看來清澈多了，這點讓吾郎鬆了口氣。

如果無法指望咖啡的時候，也只能靠聖人模式救場了，這算是最後的保險。

不過，通常用這種方式叫醒了蓮以後，並不代表事態會變得輕鬆太多。這其實還在常識可理解的範圍，如果清醒過來時，發現自己全裸只披著件伴侶的西裝外套，被對方壓在廚房流理臺上，指節還頂在體內，無論是誰都不可能當作什麼也沒發生過罷。

雨宮蓮掃視了眼現況後，雖然愣了半晌，眼中倒是沒有浮起半絲驚慌，反而挑起嘴角細謔地一笑：

「吾郎你……其實挺肉食的。」

「我完全不想被兩分鐘前還迷迷糊糊地舔我那裡的人這麼評論呢。」

「難怪它看起來活蹦亂跳。」

「對，拜你所賜。」

就在這時，電熱水瓶的煮沸音效在身後連響，短暫地吸引了兩人的注意。

「啊，咖啡……」

正當蓮打算起身，甚至將手伸向不遠處的手沖壺時，吾郎立刻壓向對方的肩頭，硬將伴侶的身子按回流理臺上。

「剛剛我說什麼你有聽進去嗎？」

邊言，褐髮青年也順勢伸手，阻去蓮搆向壺柄的指掌，十指交扣後牽回身旁。

「我說，現況是拜你所賜。」

對此，身下的黑髮青年明顯瞪大了雙眼愣了許久，才發出拉長了帶著笑意的氣音。

「這算是……邀請嗎？」

「你哪隻耳朵聽覺得像了？」

至此，蓮忍不住笑出聲來，開口的同時昂起了頭額面緊貼著情人的額面左右輕蹭著：

「這可是值得紀念的第一次。」

「哈……？」

望著情人的反映，似乎流露出遠超過想像的喜悅，這讓吾郎難以理解。他可是在責備對方，到底有什麼值得開心的？

不過，提到這點，打從初夜到現在，至少就自己所記得的來說，似乎真的找不到半次是自己主動要求的。

光是這樣就能高興成這樣？為了這點小事？

對此，吾郎沉了沉眉宇，不知所措下反而有點失了興致，打算放過對方等它自己慢慢消退。偏偏起身時，才發現情人被自己挽著固定在金屬臺面的雙腿卻神不知鬼不覺地掙脫了控制，纏住吾郎的腰際使他無法抽身。

在這點上他們倆可是極為相像，誰會輕易放過自己送上門的機會呢。

此時他們的目光近得眼界都被對方的眼眸色澤填滿，而填滿褐髮青年眼簾的，正是表面波光粼粼，同時底下暗潮洶湧的澄灰色水域，甚至望得見深處透著帶點貪婪的血紅細細蔓延。

那是蓮望見秘寶的眼神，只要那股光澤透入他眼中，他絕對不會輕易放手。

~~小熊維尼好棒棒會開坦克車是殺人熊~~

~~轉我的文視同認同此理念！~~

所以才說，就算清醒了，並不代表事態會變得輕鬆太多。

不過，這本就是他的目的，為何弄到自己進退都不是了，簡直莫名奇妙。

至此，吾郎氣惱地一嘆，還是扶起了脹熱的分身，抵上情人先前剛被自己以指節攪弄過的甬道。

其實，隨著性器漸漸擠入伴侶體內，凝望著身下人從吐息、體溫、目光、聲音、體感，而至全身都被佔為己有，其實感覺不差。特別當每絲律動都能牽動起蓮的愉悅，成就感就在浪尖層層推上了岸。

特別是望著黑髮青年張開毫無遮掩的身軀直面著自己，承受著每次挺入的衝擊，而至肌理泌起汗液與潮紅，乳尖也變得硬挺，股間的莖柱也被催得再次抬頭。

灌入五感的情報全化為快感，卻讓吾郎頓時更為飢渴。好想要更多，他的思緒漸漸被沒來由的渴求佔滿。

為此，他又加劇了進犯的力道。

這一下，撞得周圍的器皿與餐具也叮叮噹噹共鳴起來，甚至搖倒了部份束在收納筒中的金屬吸管與刀叉、夾子，這讓整個流理臺面又更加凌亂。

然而混亂的畫面與動輒牽動金屬連響的場面，卻讓兩人的感官推向興奮的浪尖。

「吾、郎……」

時快時慢的律動間，聽見了蓮帶點沙啞的呼喊，隨著挺進時的刺激，唾液失控地滑出了他的嘴角，微張的唇凝不出下個字眼。

但吾郎知道他想要什麼。

意外的是，此時比起故意和對方唱反調，順其意施予時反而更能感到滿足。

褐髮青年傾過上身，以唇堵住了呼喊自己的唇。舌尖相互糾纏吸出了綿延而不斷共鳴體感的水聲，口中相互競逐的同時，感受得到植入對方體內的分身也被越裹越緊，每分肌膚的接觸都傳來彼此的脈動、執著與癡狂，好似快深深嵌入體腔血肉相連。

緊擁自己的暖熱與蓮身後流理臺的冰涼，柔軟而淫靡的水聲與周圍清翠的金屬碰撞，灑落彼此肌理上溫潤的晨光與反射在附近餐具上尖銳的光澤，所有的對比反而堆疊起前所未有的快感，將青年們的意識都推入了恍惚之中載浮載沉。

有個同居伴侶是什麼感覺？若要問吾郎，或許他會猶豫半刻會回答：有時就像養了隻陰晴不定的大黑貓，特別是早晨。

不過，他好像沒資格這麼說，畢竟現在的他也活像隻發情的貓。

◇ ◇ ◇

當熱水濡濕濾紙，充份浸淫磨碎的咖啡豆顆粒時，一股濃郁的醇香侵佔了兩人的嗅覺。

坐在餐桌前的吾郎凝視著推至面前的咖啡杯幾秒，欣賞著依舊不斷迴旋於深色液體頂部的淺褐色泡沫，許久才捏起杯柄，輕輕啜飲。

果然若沒有了它，一天就不會開始了罷。

而有了它，一天的開端至少好了大半。

~~嘿你知道為什麼我不喊臺灣獨立嗎？因為不用喊啊臺灣本來就獨立:P~~

~~轉我的文視同認同此理念！~~

「蓮的手藝真是讓人難以挑剔呢。」

「謝謝，不過你從來不會單純只是出口誇讚。」

聞言，原本凝在吾郎眉宇間的笑意頓時下沉。

對，正如他的伴侶所說，這是基本的溝通話術結構。在要求對方改進某件事時，開場的正面誇讚非常重要。至少對於保有一定社交距離的對象，這種溝通方式都是必要的，特別是在希望他人能照著自己的意願修正舉止時更為重要。

不過也許面對雨宮蓮時，反而有些多餘罷。

忖至此，褐髮青年放下了咖啡杯，翹腳疊起膝，語調也跟著低沉起來。

「那我就直說了，你到底要維持這樣子多久？」

吾郎的溝通對象，雨宮蓮，他的伴侶，此時正將玻璃瓶中多餘的咖啡分入彼此的杯中，此舉本身並沒有什麼問題──問題在於他把沾染到精液的西裝外套丟去清洗後，身上只套著平時烹飪和沖咖啡的圍裙而已。

「今天天氣很暖和，應該不會感冒。」

「給我立刻去把衣服穿好！」

「興奮了？」

「鬼才跟你興奮！」

「不會興奮的話無視就好了。」

邊言，只見黑髮青年頂著幾乎接近僕克臉的面容垂首倒著咖啡，這讓吾郎發怒也不是，隱忍也不是。

何況望著對方為自己注入新的咖啡時，順著臂膀的肌膚一路向前，直達略微下垂的墨綠色素面圍裙布料，而身後從背部到腰際，再到精實的臀瓣與後腿，若隱若現的肌理線條簡直比全裸的時候還更令人心癢難耐。

此時吾郎簡直難以分辨蓮的舉動究竟是有意為之，還是他多少有些缺乏自覺，或許都有罷。

偏偏如果直球攻勢操爆對方的話，下一次蓮絕對會刻意又穿上裸圍裙，一方面引誘自己，另一方面又欣賞自己困擾的模樣，甚至不排除會有變本加厲的可能性。

至此，明智吾郎忍不住抬起掌心撫了撫額面。

有個同居伴侶是什麼感覺？

若要問吾郎，此時的他會毫不猶豫地回答：

就像養了隻陰晴不定的大黑貓，麻煩死了。

Fin.

~~好的中國湖北省武漢肺炎~~


End file.
